Darkness Bellamy Blake love story
by catherine.anastasiou.35
Summary: Jasmine Kane, Marcus Kane's daughter was chosen to be a part of the 100. She was chosen to go to earth. Little did she know that the earth is not as perfect as she was taught all her life " Let go off me" I said sending daggers at the king himself He smirk and said " Make me princess" In one second, he was send to the ground with a knife against his neck .
1. Pilot {1X01}

I was laying on the ground of my cell

reading a book about the ground. My dad gave it to me on my 16th birthday, the day I got locked up. I stopped reading when I though about that day . It's been 1 year and 3 weeks that I have been locked up for something that was not my fault. My own father locked me up. I hate him for that. At the beginning, he came to visit me, but I ignored him. I couldn't even look at him or speak to him,so after some time, he stopped coming. Glad he did, because I was starting to loose my calm. I wanted to scream at him or punch him, but I was sure that he would float me even if I weren't 18 years old. Suddenly the door of my cell opened and I snapped my head seeing my father with 3 guards looking at me. Something wasn't right. My dad looked like he wanted to cry, the guard on his right was holding a wristband , the guard on his left was holding a syringe and the guard behind him was holding a gun. I stood on my feet quickly and took a step back, they were going to float me, but I don't understand I just turned 17 years old. My dad saw that I started to panic. He took a step forward and I took a step back. He held his hands up and told me "Relax, you're not getting floated" he smiled sadly. I decided to speak to him. "Yeah, well, what the hell is going on?" "My beautiful daughter you're going to the ground" My eyes widdened and I looked at him like he grew 2 heads, hell 5 heads not just 2. "Comme again? Hey, don't come any closer!" I yelled at the guard holding the syringe who started to come closer. My father held his arm up and grappled the guard. He comes to me and hugs me tightly. I didn't resist. I was in shock. I was going to earth. "I'm sorry, it was the only way. If you don't do this, you would be dead in 1 year. Stay alive. I don't want to loose you too like I lost your moth-" I pushed him away, glarring at him. He stopped talking and he did a sign to the guards to come to me. The guard holding the metallic bracelet came first and I tried to get past him, but the guard behind my father came and held me. I started screaming when I realised I couldn't do anything

'' Please dad do something, please! " I screamed looking at him. The guard with the syringe came beside me and injected something to my arm. All of sudden, I started to feel sleepy. I tried to fight sleep, but my eyes started to close, the last thing I heard was my father apologizing to me but it was too late.

My eyes started to open and I looked around me. I saw the other prisoners are strapped in, just like me. I didn't recognize anyone, great. I looked beside me and I saw a beautiful girl, probably my age. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back awkwardly and she held her hand out for me to take. I took her hand and she started speaking "Hi my name's Octavia. What's yours?" I let go of her hand and before I could respond the ship jolted. Oh my..? What was that? Seconds later the video monitors around the cabin flashed to life with a pre-recorded message of chancellor Jaha. I didn't listen to the video, to stressed from the joltes of the ship. Octavia saw me and took my hand, giving it a squeeze. I really like this girl. Someone yelled "Your father's a dick Wells!" Everyone around me starts laughing, except from me. Wells was my best friend, beside Clarke. I really miss them. Wait... That means that Wells is here! I looked around me, but I didn't see him.

Then all of sudden the parachute deploys. I closed my eyes tightly, as the ship started shaking. After a few terrifying seconds the ship stopped shaking. I still hadn't opened my eyes.

"Listen. No machine hum." I opened one eye and I saw an Asian boy, beside him was a cute guy with goggles. Octavia giggled from beside me and said "Hey beautiful girl, you can open your other eye too." I opened both eyes and I playfully glared at her.

"The outer door's below" someone said as we got out off our seatbelts and went in the front.

"No! We can't just open the door!"

A familiar voice said and I gasped. Clarke is here, my best friend is here.

I saw passengers already gathering at the outer door. I saw a handsome guy who looked kind of older than all of us and I got confused. He was wearing a guard's uniform and that made him less attractive.

" The air could be toxic" Clarke continues.

"If the air's toxic. We will die anyway" the handsome guy said.

Clarke was about to say something when Octavia, who was still beside me froze as she saw the guy

"Bellamy?" So, his name is Bellamy. Beautiful name. Bellamy turned around slowly and I saw his face softened. She jumped down and rushes towards him. She hugged him tightly.

"Look how big you are!" Bellamy said looking at her with a proud smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Someone had to keep an eye on you" he replied.

Suddenly Clarke asked looking Bellamy and interrupting the beautiful moment.

"Where's your wristband?"

Octavia turned to glare at Clarke.

"You mind. I haven't seen my brother in three years." What brother, nobody has a brother or sister. I heard various voices talking

"Nobody has a brother" Good point

"that's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor" Ohh, yeah I know that story.

Octavia wasn't happy, she lunged at the person who said that, but her brother held her back.

"No Octavia, don't do that. Let's give them something else to remember you by." he said

"Like what?" she asked sarcastically

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years" Bellamy said with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure is 97 years" I said before thinking. Everyone turned to look at me. I saw the older Blake look back at me and we held our eye contact. I was the first one to look away them I heard Clarke saying my name and I looked at her instead.

"Ah yeah, well in 97 years." With that he finally throws the lever.

Daylight streams in. Trees everywhere, a breeze. I gazed out in awe.

Octavia hesitates, but just for a moment. She steps out, looking around in

wide-eyed amazement. She thrusts her arms out and yells

" We're back bitches!"

Everyone started to run outside. I waited to go outside. I caught Bellamy Blake looking at me, before he follows his sister. After that I set foot on the ground and took a big breath. Real air. This is the ground. Seconds later I felt a body slamming into mine and someone hugged me tigltly. I looked and I saw Clarke. I hugged back as tight as her. "Clarke!" I yelled excited.

"I missed you so much" she said and we pulled back. "I miss you too" I smiled and we hugged again. She pulled away and took my hand.

I know her, something is wrong.

"Clarke what's going on?" I asked her confused. She turned and held out a map.

"I think that we're on the wrong mountain" I shook my head.

Suddenly a guy I didn't know come up to us.

"Why so serious princess?" he asked Clarke with a smirk, then he noticed me.

"Oh hello, name's Finn and yours gorgeous?" he asked me. I smirked at him and said. "Hello Finn, nice to meet you. I'm Jasmine Kane" Finn smiled back and turned to Clarke

"It's not like we died in a fiery explosion" he joked and Clarke looked at him before looking back at the map

" Tell that to the two boys who followed you out of their seats" Finn looked down, I guess he was sad.

"Jasmine, you see that peak over there?" The blonde asked me. She pointed in front of us and I nodded

"Yes, what about it?"

"Mount Weather. There's a radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal."

"Anddd?" Finn asked. I looked at him and said. " They really dropped us on the wrong goddamn mountain. We're screwed."

"Hey beautiful." Someone said from behind me, but I didn't turn around. This someone laughed and put their hand on my shoulder and made me turn around. I saw Octavia.

I smiled at her "Hey Octavia, what's up?" She laughed " I just realized that I don't know your name" oh she's right. I couldn't say my name, because the ship started shaking and I was scared for my life. "I'm Jasmine Kane" Octavia's smile dropped. "I'm nothing like my father " I reassured her quickly.

She smiled again and took my hand, leading me somewhere. We stopped behind a group of guys. The guys turned when they heard steps. I only knew one. Bellamy Blake and he looked at me. A guy beside him smirked at me and moved forward.

"Wow look who's here. Jasmine Hot Kane" I didn't know this guy but sure as hell didn't like him. I crossed my arms and said.

"I didn't know that I had a middle name" his smirk became bigger and he started talking when Bellamy interrupted him, not taking his eyes from me "Murphy, leave her alone. She's a princess after all" Jackass, he smirked. Before I could respond I saw Murphy walking past me and pushing Wells away. Wells! " Hey! Hands off! He's with us." I looked at the guy with goggles and he looked confused. I quickly went beside Wells. Ready to defend him.

"Well he looks confused. I don't really think that he's with you Murphy." I said trying to puss his buttons and it worked. He began to take a step at me, but Wells pushed me behind him and said. "Relax, we're just trying to figure out where we are."

"We're on the ground. That's not good enough for you?" Bellamy asked sarcastically. I start to not like this guy, even if he's cute.

"We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority" Wells said to the gathering crowd.

"Screw your father! You think your in charge? You and your little princess?" Octavia asked looking between him and Clarke

"Octavia, we don't care who's in charge.

We need to find Mount Weather.

Not because the Chancellor said so,

but because the longer we wait, the

hungrier we'll get, the harder

it'll be." I said with a sigh, Clarke nodded her head and continued

"How long do you think

we'll last out here without those

supplies?We're looking at a 20 mile trek.

If we wanna make it before dark,

we need to leave... now."

"I got a better idea... You two go.

Find it for us. Let the privileged

do the hard work for a change." Bellamy said. That's weird, I'm privileged too. Why didn't he name me?

A cheer goes up and I can say that Bellamy is surprised at first by it, but likes the feeling. Clarke regards him warily. Wells plows ahead...

" You're not listening. We all need

to go."

Just then, Murphy

shoved Wells in the back.

"Look, everybody. It's the

Chancellor of Earth."

The crowed laughed at this . Wells stepped forward.

"You think that's funny?" he asked Murphy

Without blinking, Murphy executes a vicious leg sweep,

throwing Wells to the ground. Oh hell no, he can do that to Wells. I got angry and I stepped between them, before Clarke could hold me back.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled, ready to punch him. He just smirked and held his arms up.

"That was funny" he said laughing. Okay that's it. I punched him and his head turn to the side from the impact. He stopped laughing and I heard a lot of gasps. He turned slowly and looked dangerously at me. "Your dead Kane"

Before he could come at me, Finn dropped from the trees above between us. "Really are you going to hit a girl. Wait untill Wells can fight."

After that the crowd around us

started going away. Octavia came and stood between us, giving a flirtatious look at Finn "Hey, spacewalker, rescue me next." Finn just smiled at her and I laughed as Bellamy took her arm and dragged her aside. Bellamy gave her an annoying look

"What? He's cute" Octavia said looking all innocent.

"He's a criminal" Bellamy stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry to cut your wigs, but everyone here is a criminal Bellamy, even you" He looked back at me and his eyes widened for a couple of seconds, before he shook his head and dragged Octavia away. He is definitely hiding something. I will find out soon enough. I saw Finn walking beside me and I stopped him with a smile. "Hey Finn, thank you for rescuing me" he smiled back and we walked up to Clarke, who was treating Wells ankle.

"It's nothing. I like you Kane.

When do we leave?" Finn asked Clarke. She stood up and said

"Right now. We'll be back tomorrow with food. Once the others know the supplies

are still there, they'll follow."

"How are three of you gonna carry

enough food for a hundred?". Wells asked looking at Clarke.

Without a word, Finn collared the boy with googles and an asian from

the crowd.

"Five of us. Can we go now?"

That's when Octavia sashayed toward us...

"Sounds like a party. Make it six."

Bellamy hurried behind her, catching her arm,as Clarke took mine and whispered to me.

"Hey I want you to stay here and take care of Wells. I don't trust these guys" she pointed to Bellamy and his group. I rolled my eyes. I'm going to babysit Wells and miss an adventure. I nodded my head finally and she hugged me before we turned around to face the crowd around us. Just then, Clarke grabbed Finn's

wristband, turning it to reveal what appear to be saw marks.

"Were you trying to take this off?" she asked shocked

"Yeah. So?''

" So this wristband transmits your

vital signs to the Ark. Take it

off and they'll think you're dead. "

Clarke schooled him. I observed Bellamy and he looked sceptical. He caught my eye and looked away.

" Should I care? "Finn asked

" I don't know. You want the people

you love to think you're dead?You want them to follow you down

here in two months? Because they

won't if they think we're dying."

She has a very good point.

Finn nodded understanding her point and Clarke dropped his arm.

" Okay. Then move out. "Clarke said and Finn walks off. His two recruits follow. Octavia wants to, but looks first to Bellamy. He sighed and said with a smile

" Go."

A kiss on his cheek and she hurried after the others.

Bellamy looked at me and came closer. He was a little bit too close for my liking.

"Listen to me angel. Anything happens to my sister, you will answer to me, got it? " Did he just threaten me? Who does he think he is?

I shoved him a little bit and I looked up to him

"Sorry douchebag, I'm babysitting, I'm going with them." i went to walk away, but he grabbed me.

"Why aren't you going?" I took my arm out of his grip and said

"Because I don't trust you. You did something very bad Bellamy.You are scared . I'm going to find out sooner or later." With that I walked away.

After walking around, trying to find Wells, I finally found him after 5 minutes of searching. I jumped on his arms and I hugged him, he hugged me back and even with one leg, he was able to catch me.

" Wells I missed you so much" I said pulling back from the hug. He smiled at me

"I missed you to Jas" I smiled back.

"Find any water yet?" The guy behind me asked Wells. I turned around and I saw Murphy with a guy beside him. I rolled my eyes, not in the mood for his childish games.

"No, not yet, but, I'm going back out if you want to come." He asked Murphy, then we turned our heads and we saw

a message scratched outside the drop ship.

'FIRST SON, FIRST TO DYE.'

Did he even go to school, he spelled 'die' wrong.

I crossed my arms and said at him

" I don't think you went to school, but you spelled die wrong genius". Murphy just glared at me and then looked at Wells

"My dad begged for mercy in the

airlock when your dad floated him."

Wells didn't say anything and limped past him with the help of a stick. I, on the other hand I past him and I hit him with my elbow in his ribs. He let out a cry and he grabbed my elbow roughly.

" Let her go Murphy " Wells said while he stopped walking.

At the same time Bellamy came saying "I'd you're planning to kill someone, it's better not to announce it. Murphy let her go. Now"

Murphy and I glared at each other and after he let me go.

Wells and I walked for a little bit longer

"What are we going to do now?" I asked, I honestly started to get bored.

"Well, we are going to built a tent for us, are you in?" he asked me with a smile and smiled back at him

"He'll yeah! Let's go"

I look around and it was dark. It took us at least 6 hours to built our tent and I was sweating. It wasn't that easy as it seemed at the beginning.

Suddenly we started hearing yellings of joy. Wells and I started walking.

A big fire was up and everybody was there. I pushed myself in the front and what I saw made my eyes widened. Murphy and the other guy help to take a girl's wristband off and then tossed it to the fire.

"Who's next?" Bellamy yelled. So that was his idea.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wells asked him, getting in front of Bellamy with me beside him. A guy started to come to us, but Bellamy put a hand out to stop him.

"Liberating ourselves, what's it

look like?" Bellamy asked

"It looks like you're trying to get

us all killed. Our communication system is fried.

These wristbands are all we've got.

Take them off and the Ark will

think we're dying. That it's not

safe for them to follow." I said looking at the crowd and glaring at Bellamy.

" That's the point, Chancellor, princess

We can take care of ourselves.

Can't we?" Bellamy yelled the last part and I knew he got them.

Everybody started cheering .

" You think this is a game?!

Those aren't just our parents and

our friends." Wells started I continue looking at the crowd of stupid people.

" They're our farmers.

Our doctors. Our engineers. I

don't care what he tells you, we

won't survive here on our own. "

I continued looking at the crowd and then at Bellamy, challenging him.

" Besides, if it really is safe, how

could you not want the rest of our

people to come down?"

" My people already are down.

Those people locked my people up.

Those people killed my mother for

the crime of having a second child.

Your father did that." Bellamy said pointing to the sky and last at Wells

" My father didn't write the laws.''

"No, he enforced them. But not

anymore. Not here. Here, there

are no laws. Here, we do whatever-

the-hell we want, whenever-the-hell

we want. You don't have to like it, Wells, princess.

You can even try to stop it, change

it, kill me. You know why?

Whatever-the-hell we want." Bellamy said without taking his eyes off of mine. I might think about killing him

" Whatever-the-hell we want!"Murphy screamed and then everybody started screaming this 5 words. Bellamy is going to get us all killed. Seriously, what the hell is his damn problem. What did he do to the ark. He's scared.

Suddenly it started raining. Wow it feels amazing. Wells and I looked at each other and we said at the same time

"We collect this".

"Whatever the hell you want" Bellamy whispered looking just at me. I turned around and started walking away from him.


	2. Earth Skills 1X02

I woke up and I looked around me and it wasn't a dream. I'm really on the ground. A smile broke on my face and then I looked beside me and Wells wasn't there. My smile faded and I got up quickly .I had to find Wells. After all, I have to babysit him. I went outside and I saw him walking while holding a bunch of clothes. Where did he get these clothes? I ignore.

"Good morning Wells. Did you sleep well?" I asked him with a small smile. He just looked at me and nodded. Okay? He was not normal.

"You seem off. Is ever-"I started speaking when someone from behind me interrupted me.

"Hey, where'd you get the clothes?" I turned around and I saw Atom.

"Buried the two kids who died during the landing." Wells responded.

"Smart. You know, I'll take it from here. There's always a market for..." Atom went to grab the clothes and Wells shoved him a little bit.

"We share based on need, just like back home." Wells said and I nodded. Just then, Bellamy Freaking Blake got out of his tent, shirtless, with a girl right behind him.

"You still don't get it, do you, Chancellor?" the jackass said, before the girl kissed him. This was disgusting. I made a face and Bellamy smirked at me. The girl left and he continued talking while looking between me and Wells.

"Your father's rules no longer apply." Just then he grabbed the clothes from Wells and I went after him, but Atom held me back.

"Oh, no, no, Atom. Atom, hold up. You want it back? Take it." Bellamy said looking straight at me. I glared at him and Wells dropped the bag and the shoes he was holding. Instantly everyone jumped to take them. I rolled my eyes and left. I couldn't stand the older Blake. I just wanted to kill him. I was heading to mine's and Wells' tent when someone grabbed me and held me by the fire.

"Hello angel!" Someone from behind me said while laughing. Oh I know this voice. It's Murphy.

"Murphy let me go, right now!" I yelled at him. I struggled to get free, but he was stronger than me.

"I don't take orders from you, angel" He whispered to me and I felt his breath on my neck.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked him, more like growled.

"I want to take off your wristband. Simple as that." He said. I rolled my eyes and I screamed when he moved me really close to the fire. I screamed harder when my left hand touched the fire. I looked and I saw everybody was around us. I saw Wells and Bellamy coming to view. Wells eyes got big when he saw me and Bellamy was looking worried? I don't know. I couldn't read him. Wells run at me, pushed Murphy to the ground while yelling.

"Let her go!" Bellamy helped me to my feet and looked at my face.

"Hey are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Bellamy asked me and I faintly nodded, trying to ignore the pain I was feeling on my left hand. Wells turned to Bellamy and said.

"You can stop this." I agree with Wells. He was the only one who can stop this.

"Stop this? I'm just getting started." He's an idiot. Period. Then Murphy punched Wells and I started to walk after him, but Bellamy held me back from my waist. My back was touching his hard chest. I ignored the pleasant feeling. Everyone started chanting fight. I struggled to get free, but no luck. I looked at Bellamy with worried eyes and he just ignored me. I let out an angry sigh and watched as Wells fought with Murphy. Wells won the fight. He turned around out of breath and asked Bellamy who was still holding me tightly.

"Don't you see you can't control this?" Bellamy just looked at him. I saw Murphy getting up with a knife and my eyes widened. Oh no.

"You're dead" Murphy said and I struggled more to get free from Bellamy. He was going to hurt my best friend. I couldn't let this happen. Bellamy pushed me aside and went between them. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"Wait. Fair fight." Bellamy said while holding out a knife for Wells to take. I shook my head and I was ready to go break the fight when Bellamy pointed at me.

"Hold her." He said to Atom and I felt a pair of arms holding me back. Who he thinks he is? My father? I just glared at him. I'm going to punch him really hard one day. The fight continued with Wells winning. He grabbed Murphy and held the knife to his neck.

"Wells! Wells! Let him go!" Clarke yelled, coming at us. Clarke! I missed you so much. Why did you leave me with a bunch of kids and a jackass? Wells shoved Murphy to the ground. He got up and went after Wells, but Bellamy held him back.

"Enough, Murphy." Just then he saw Octavia, who was limping and the Asian guy helping her walk. I past myself out of Atoms grip and I went after Octavia

"Octavia. Are you all right?" Bellamy and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah" she responded and I nodded. I looked at Clarke

"Where's the food?" I asked her confused.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather." Finn responded

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy asked raising his voice.

"We were attacked." Clarke said quickly.

"Attacked? By what?" I asked Clarke and she just looked at me scarred.

"Not what. Who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder." Finn said out of breath.

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us." Clarke said looking at the crowd.

"Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will." I murmured, but I'm pretty sure everybody heard me.

"Wait. Why just four of you? Where's the kid with the goggles?" I asked Finn

"Jasper was hit. They took him. Where is your wristband?" Clarke responded and she looked at Wells. I was confused. Why is she asking about his wrist- Oh hell no. He didn't have his wristband anymore. When did this happen? I automatically glared at Bellamy for the one hundredth time today.

"Ask him." Wells responded looking at Bellamy. Yup, I was right. This was his fault.

"How many, Bellamy?" Clarke asked Bellamy, but Murphy replied for him.

"Twenty-four and counting." Murphy said proudly.

"Funny, I didn't know that your name is Bellamy" I said sarcastically while crossing my arms.

"Watch it Kane." Murphy threatened me.

"You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!" Tell them Clarke! This is why she is my bestie. I saw Bellamy thinking what to say and then opened his mouth. Here we go again. Speech after speech after speech.

"We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!" Of course, everybody agreed with him. He is good with speech. I have to give him that. Maybe this is his only good point. Clarke shook her head and took my arm, walking away. The Asian guy walked beside us and asked.

"So what do we do now?"

"Now we go after Jasper." Clarke said determinedly.

Clarke was packing and I stayed with the Asian guy on the bottom floor. I held a hand for him to take and said.

"Hi my name's Jasmine Kane and yours?" He took my arm and shook it.

"I know who you are. Everybody knows who you are. You're Marcus Kane's daughter." I groaned.

"Yeah well, you don't have to remind me" He let out a laugh.

"I'm Monty Green" I nodded. I saw Clarke coming down with Wells right behind her. They were arguing. Again.

"You came back for reinforcements. I'm gonna help." Wells stated.

"Clarke, he's right. We need him. So far no one else has volunteered." Monty said

"I'm sorry, Monty, but you're not going, either." Clarke said with a sigh.

"What? Why? "I asked Clarke confused.

"He's too important. You were raised on Farm Station and recruited by engineering. Food and communication. What's up here, it's gonna save us all. You figure out how to talk to the Ark and I'll bring Jasper back." She said pointing his brain, while looking at Monty. She had a great point. I saw Finn entering.

"Hey, are you ready?" I asked him. He looked at me and shook his head no.

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither should any of you. That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from 300 feet." Great so me, myself, I and Clarke are going after Jasper. That's fantastic. We're going to die.

"Spacewalker? What a joke. You think you're such an adventurer. You're really just a coward." Clarke said trying to make him change his mind.

"It's not an adventure, Clarke, it's a suicide mission." Finn said sadly. Clarke just shook her head, took my hand and we started walking out.

"Um Clarke where are we going?" I asked her. She looked at me and then pointed at Bellamy. She wanted him to come with us. No, no and No!

"No Clarke. We can do this alone. We don't need the jackass with us." When I finished my sentence we had already arrived. I'm sure Bellamy heard me, because he smirked at me.

"You guys leaving? I'm coming, too." Octavia said, starting to get up, but Bellamy stopped her.

"No, no. No way. Not again." Bellamy said to her.

"He's right, Octavia. Your leg's just gonna slow us down. "I said with a sad smile. She just nodded her head, sending me a small smile in return.

"I'm here for you." Clarke said, looking at Bellamy.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Wells asked her

"The ground turned her crazy, she's asking help from someone who only cares about himself" I replied earning a small laugh from Octavia and Wells, and a glare from the older Blake.

"I hear you have a gun" Clarke said. Bellamy lifted his shirt revealing a gun. "Good. Follow me." Clarke continued, while walking away.

"And why would I do that?" Bellamy asked, making Clarke to stop walking and turned to him.

"Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared."

That burnt. Good job Clarke!

"Hey Jasmine, take care of my brother for me, please" Octavia asked me

"Octavia. Absolutely, positively, no. If I see a grounder, I will voluntary give them your brother. Ask his dog to take care of him." I smiled innocently and I pointed at Murphy at the end. Everyone let out a laugh, as Bellamy and Murphy looked like they want to bit my head off, but I really didn't care.

I turned around and followed Clarke and Wells.

"Those guys aren't just bullies, Clarke. They're dangerous criminals." Wells said wanting to make Clarke change her mind. I know Clarke. She will not change her mind. Sadly.

"I'm counting on it." Clarke said determined.

"The Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the princess and the angel are, too, they'll never come down. I'm getting that wristband, even if I have to cut off their hands to do it." Bellamy said to Murphy, but I heard him. I was not that far away.

I turned to glare at him and he sent me an innocent smile. I hate this 'adventure' already.

We have been walking for at least 30 minutes. Clarke was in front, behind her was Wells. Behind him was me with Bellamy very close behind me and then Murphy.

"Hey Angel-"Bellamy started but I cut him off

"Don't talk to me" I said him with no emotions. He laughed and said

"Why are you so angry with me? I didn't do anything to you" I turned around and I stepped on his chest. I took a step back and looked up at him

"You breathe that and only that is enough to make me dislike you." I smiled sarcastically for 2 seconds before I let my smile fall and I turned to continue walking. I heard Bellamy murmured. Maybe he didn't want me to hear him, but I did.

"This girl is going to be the death of me" What did he mean by that?

"Hey, hold up. What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart." Bellamy decided to speak again. I turned around and saw that he was holding his gun. Wells was first to react.

"Put the gun away, Bellamy." Wells said and went to Bellamy, but Murphy pushed him back.

"Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?" Murphy asked.

"Do you want me to do something about it?" I said glaring at Murphy and holding my fist up. He glared back and after Clarke started talking.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly" She explained.

"It doesn't mean we have time to waste." I added.

I turned around to continue walking, but Bellamy took my hand roughly.

"As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go." He smiled. I took my hand out of his grip

"The only way the Ark is going to think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?" I said, giving him a dirty look.

"Brave princess." He took a step closer at me, but a voice stopped him. It was Finn.

"Hey, why don't you find your own nickname? You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke, come with me. Jasmine, go with Wells and Bellamy with Murphy." Finn split us up in teams and I was very happy I was going with Wells... Before I could go beside Wells, Bellamy grabbed my hand

"Not so fast angel. You're coming with me" I took my hand off his grip

"The hell I am!" I growled at him.

"I'm serious. Don't argue with me" He was dead serious. I knew I could not win this fight so I stayed beside him and we started walking together.

"So what did you do? Why were you arrested?" Bellamy asked me after minutes of walking.

"That's none of your business" I said without even looking at him. I heard him chuckled.

"You and Wells, huh?" he asked me and I turned to look at him

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Well, you jumped in his arms when you first saw him, you tried to protect him. You sleep in the same tent. I think you two are a couple." If I didn't know him, I would have thought that he was jealous.

"There is nothing going on between Wells and me. We are best friends. Nothing more. Besides, Wells loves Clarke. But they will never be together. Clarke is very angry with him. " I said with a sad smile. Bellamy nodded and said

"With Finn around, Clarke doesn't even see him. It's like he's not even here.He's invisible." I laughed. He was right.

"Wells is not a ghost Bellamy" That made him laugh too before we continued walking.

"Hey, how do we know this is the right way?" Murphy asked from behind me.

"We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker." Bellamy said from beside me.

"It's called cutting sign, stupid. Fourth-year earth skills. He's good." I said.

"You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?" Finn asked and that made me laugh a little bit. My laugh was cut short as something or someone moaned loudly.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked and all of us looked around. I moved a little bit closer to Bellamy. He had a gun, don't judge me. I still dislike him.

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun." I said to Bellamy who nodded.

We started to move quickly when we heard another moan and this time, we saw Jasper tied on a tree. My eyes widened

"Oh my God, Jasper!" I said and moved faster to get to him

"Hey Jasmine slow down" I heard Bellamy say. Just then the ground beneath me disappeared and I let out a scream. I felt my arm being held tightly by someone and I looked up to see Bellamy.

"Oh my God! Jasmine?! Get her up! Pull her up!" I heard everyone yelling. Bellamy pulled me up and I fell on top of him, still in shock. Bellamy Blake just saved my life. Clarke came at me; she helped me to stand and pulled me in a hug. I hugged her back and I looked at the hole . I took a deep breath. If Bellamy wasn't here, I would be dead. I finally broke the hug and said

"We need to get him down." Everybody nodded.

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines. Wells stay with the girls and watch him. Murphy, come with me." Finn said pointing at Bellamy at first and after at Murphy. All this time, Bellamy didn't take his eyes off of me. It's was weird. Finn and Murphy left to climb the tree.

"Jasmine look, there's a poultice on his wound." Clarke said to me, pointing at Jasper's chest.

"Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?" I asked confused. This doesn't make sense to me.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing." Bellamy suggested, finally taking his eyes off of me.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us." Finn said. I started to get worried. We are officially screwed.

"Hurry up, Murphy." Finn said, trying to cut Jasper down from the tree. Suddenly we heard a distant growl. We snapped our head to the noise.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked.

"Maybe grounders?" Bellamy suggested. Then we saw a black jaguar coming rapidly at mine's and Bellamy's direction.

" Bellamy! Gun!" I yelled grabbing his jacket tightly. He searched for his gun, but it was nowhere. He took me in his arms and put his body first as shield. He heard shotguns and I saw Wells trying to shoot the jaguar, with no luck. The jaguar pounced at Bellamy and me. I let out a scream and Wells shoot it and killed it. Bellamy and I started breathing rapidly.

" Are you okay?" Bellamy asked me still holding me. I nodded

"Yes I'm fine" I replied looking at him.

We arrived back at the camp with Finn and Wells carrying Jasper and me just behind them. Clarke went inside the drop ship with Finn and Wells. I looked Monty looking sad and I went to him.

"Hey Monty. Relax .He's alive. Clarke needs boiled water and strips of cloth for bandage." I said trying to help him a little bit.

"Who's hungry?" Bellamy yelled from behind me and everybody started cheering. Bellamy smiled and I wanted to slap him. He didn't kill the damn jaguar. Wells did. I just shook my head and went to help Clarke.

Three hours later, Clarke and I went outside and we saw Finn standing, watching, more like glaring at something. I turned around and I immediately got angry.

"He's stable for now, but without medicine..." Clarke started, but stopped when she saw what was going on in front of her.

"They're taking off their wristbands for food? No way. I... I won't do it." Clarke continued, she was panicking.

"You don't have to." I said with a smirk. I made my way there and I grabbed 3 sticks of meat. Murphy stopped me.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait, wait, wait. What, you think you play by different rules?" He asked me with his stupid smirk.

"I thought there were no rules. Whatever the hell we want. Right? " I asked innocently. He just looked at me and didn't say anything.

I walked away and I saw Bellamy looking at me. I smiled at him and sent him a wink. I walked up to Clarke and Finn and gave them each a stick. They smiled at me and hugged me.


	3. Earth Skills bonus chapter

I woke up in the middle of the night and I saw Wells sleeping beside me. I tried going back to sleep, but no luck. I sighed. Great I can't go back to sleep. I got up, trying to not wake up Wells. He moved a little bit, murmuring Clarke's name. Poor Wells. The girl he loves, hates his guts. I grabbed my jacket and went outside. Completely silence. I liked that. I saw the fire was still up and I decided to sit on the ground in yoga position in front of it. I was completely lost in my thoughts when someone called me.

"Hey Angel!" I jumped out of my skin and turned around ready to fight. I saw Bellamy coming towards me and sitting beside me. I let out a breath, relieved that he wasn't Murphy.

"Hey Jackass!" I said, turning to look at the fire. I heard him sighed and I knew he was looking at me.

"So, why aren't you sleeping? Is Wells snoring to loud?" He asked me, trying to start a conversation. I just ignored him, not in the mood to talk to him. He waited for a couple of seconds, before asking me random questions.

"How old are you?" "What's your favorite color?" "What did you do to get down here?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" "Who was your first kiss?" "How do you know Octavia?" "Do you hate your father?" And this continued for at least 5 minutes... I rolled my eyes and I sharply said.

"Shut up, Blake" He stopped and sighed.

"What have I ever done to you?" he whispered looking at me. I finally turned to him and looked at him.

"You trying to get us all killed. You want us to take off our wristbands for your own good. You want to save your sorry ass for something you did in the ark. You are very selfish Bellamy Blake. You only care about you and Octavia. Nobody else. If you continue like this, lots and lots of people are going to die. Bellamy, we don't even have a Doctor. Yes Clarkes and mines moms were doctors, but we are not doctors. We need the ark to come down here. Don't you see? We have been here for two nights and I almost died two times. Jasper is fighting for his life at this very moment. This is not a game Bellamy. You are playing with our lives. That's why I don't like you." He just stared at me. I could see that he was sorry.

"You hate me" He whispered looking down.

"No I just strongly dislike you" I said and he let out a chuckle and looked up at the fire. We stayed silent for some time starring at it.

"Were you really going to 'voluntiringly' give me to the grounders?" He asked seriously and I laughed loudly, before he put his hand to my mouth to shut me up. He had a smile on his handsome face. He took his hand away when I stopped laughing.

"I would really like that, but no. I wouldn't. I'm not selfish as you." I gave him an innocent smile and he rolled his eyes.

"I saved your pretty ass today. Two times, angel" He stated, looking straight at me.

"You think my ass is pretty?" I smirked at him and I saw him looking around, before looking at me

"That's not the point. I saved you. You're welcome" He said sarcastically.

"Well, my hero, you only saved me one time. The other time, Wells saved us."

I explained. He frowned and he looked annoyed.

"The point is that I'm not that selfish. I saved your life!" I looked at him and I raised one eyebrow.

"You are selfish, Blake" I chanted.

"I am not, Kane" He chanted back.

"You are"

"Are not"

"You are"

"Are not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes" I got him! I smirked at him and he gave a dirty look

"You're a child Kane" He said with a smirk.

"The only child here is you Blake. 'Whatever the hell we want, blah blah blah'. You could just say.'Hey my names Bellamy Blake and I'm very selfish. I just don't want the ark to come down here, so take off your wristbands. I'm playing with your lives!!.' " I tried to mimic him with his deep voice. He looked at me with blank face, before he took my neck roughly and he moved his face closer to my own. My eyes widened, but I relaxed. I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"You know nothing about me Kane. If the ark comes down here, I'm dead." His voice was rough.

"I know you did something very bad up there. Maybe nobody noticed, but I did. You had blood on your guard uniform." His eyes widened and he looked shocked. He let go off my neck and he tensed. I put my hand on his shoulder and he relaxed a little bit.

"Your secret is safe with me. I know you did it to come down here and protect Octavia, but now, with the 'Whatever the hell we want ', you are sacrificing our lives. You are the only one who can stop this. You started this, you can end it" I gave him and small smile and I got up to go to my tent. I turned around and started walking.

"I shot Chancellor Jaha." I stopped walking. It didn't really surprise me. I turned around and I saw Bellamy having his head on his hands. I slowly walked up to him gave him a hug. Maybe I didn't like him, but he needed it. Seconds later he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back. I was the first one to break the hug and I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for saving me today, jackass" I said, walking away towards my tent. I heard his chuckled.

"Anytime, angel" He replied and a smile formed on my face. I walked in my tent and I took off my jacket. I laid beside Wells and I closed my eyes. Maybe Bellamy Blake wasn't that bad as I thought he was.


End file.
